


Just the AC

by BotchedExperiment



Series: Parent Trapped AU [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, best siblings, glanni cares sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: "I'm going! He already paid for the tickets, anyway. It's not that bad.""What was that? I couldn't understand you." Glanni had been making fun of his stuffed nose all day. Robbie would complain if he wasn't feeling so horrible.Based off of a post on tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a post on tumblr about shivering in the movie theater. those things are already too freakin cold, no one needs a fever on top of it.  
> i promise this series isn't gonna be just sickfics ok i just needed this

Robbie wasn't a fan of movie theaters.

He preferred to watch movies in the privacy of his own home, where he could pause it as he pleased, where he could use his phone and where food wasn't the price of gold. Theaters were loud, bright, sticky, busy, and overrated.

Sportacus, although not a fan of sitting still for two hours, loved the excitement of seeing films on the big screen. And Robbie couldn't refuse when the golden retriever-in-man-form asked him out to see a movie.

His brother eyed him as he prepared for the date. Robbie was feeling uncomfortable under his stare, glancing at him with irritation.

"What do you want?" He finally asked when Glanni had been standing in the doorway for a solid minute, watching him style his hair in the bathroom mirror.

"You look sick."

Robbie thought about being offended and telling his older brother to go away, but he settled for a self-deprecating sigh. "Yeah, I know." Ugh, there were gross shadows under his eyes, darker than usual. He was pretty pale, too, except for his nose - it was a sickly pink.

His body had chosen that day to wake up with a cold. Ella and Glanni had the pleasure of listening to him cough and sneeze all day and Robbie couldn't blame the guy for the look he was giving him. Going out probably wasn't the smartest idea. But it was Sportacus! And Sportacus was excited! And Robbie was excited!

"Are you absolutely sure that you don't want to just tell Sportacus you're a germ factory tonight and go back to bed? It's not too late." He hated the sincerity in Glanni's voice, under the many layers of teasing.

He hated when Glanni did this- this worrying thing. It wasn't a good look on him. They weren't kids anymore, not even close. And Glanni couldn't go around questioning his decisions.

"I'm going! He already paid for the tickets, anyway. It's not that bad."

"What was that? I couldn't understand you." Glanni had been making fun of his stuffed nose all day. Robbie would complain if he wasn't feeling so horrible.

"Whatever. Shut up."

"Let me do your makeup, at least."

"No way! I learned my lesson last time."

Granted, 'last time' was when Robbie had fallen asleep on the couch and Glanni took the opportunity to clown-up his face. Robbie could swear that was where his trust issues came from. Siblings.

Glanni chuckled at the very memory. "I was thirteen! My makeup skills have vastly improved."

The conversation did remind Robbie of when they would help each other out before dates as teenagers. Robbie knew clothes, and would often pick out Glanni's outfits before the fashion disaster had a chance to do it himself. Glanni, on the other hand, would try to give him dating advice. He was bad at it.

Robbie had just put down his comb when Glanni pushed past him, opening the medicine cabinet and handing Robbie a bottle.

"Don't forget to take something before you go. I know we don't have any cold medicine, but ibuprofen will at least help with the fever."

Robbie scoffed. "What fever?"

Glanni shot him a serious look. A face that Robbie hadn't seen since they were kids. The no-nonsense look that Robbie was usually the one sporting.

"Don't play dumb. Just take it."

Robbie did.

The medicine did little to alleviate the tired ache in his muscles, the fever-y grogginess that made him feel like he was constantly walking in a pool of glue, but it made everything... a little better? At least, that's what he told Glanni.

Finally, there was a knock at the door and Ella rushed downstairs. "I've got it!"

She quickly attacked Stephanie with a hug and the girls were all giggles, excited for their own plans that night while their dads went out.

Robbie hoped that he looked presentable. Against his better judgement, he allowed his brother to cover his awful, disease-ridden face in makeup. Just enough to make him... Less disgusting.

_"Fine, but if you sneeze on me, I'm moving out."_

_"Don't tempt me, Glanni."_

Sportacus, however, looked as amazing as always.

"Wow," Sportacus laughed, pulling Robbie into a hug of his own. "Looks like your brother's going to have his hands full!"

"Oh, definitely." His voice sounded awful. Robbie would have to remember to keep his talking to a minimum.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's!"

They said goodbye to the girls, who by that time were already preoccupied with planning their entire night, and they were off.

\------

Robbie didn't forget how much he hated theaters. Everything was just as loud, bright, sticky, busy and overpriced as he expected. But being with Sportacus made it far more bearable. He was all smiles as they bought snacks, as they walked through the crowd of people in the lobby, and as they finally sat down.

Robbie was sure that nothing bad could happen once they were seated. The worst was over, right?

Wrong.

The movie wasn't even half over when Robbie was suddenly shivering. He wasn't sure if the medicine was wearing off or if his fever was just getting worse, all he knew was that it was _cold_ and he was feeling more miserable by the second.

The further they got into the movie, the colder Robbie felt. He settled for nestling against Sportacus, trying to hide the intense chills that ran through him.

"Cold?" Sportacus asked.

Robbie nodded, laying his head on Sport's shoulder and willing away the awful shivers. Why, today of all days, did he have to catch a cold? It didn't seem fair. He was a pretty good person! All he wanted was a normal date! Apparently that was too much to ask.

"Just the air conditioning. That's all," he whispered back.

Sportacus wrapped an arm around him and for one blissful moment, Robbie felt a little warmer. He couldn't help but close his eyes and settle against the man offering the heavenly warmth, and he couldn't help but grunt when Sportacus pulled his arm away. Robbie was ready to find that arm and get it back around him.

"Robbie, let's go," Sportacus whispered, placing a hand on his arm.

"What? The movie isn't even-"

"Robbie, please, let's go," he urged gently.

Before Robbie knew it, he was being pulled out into the hallway. Sportacus immediately pressed a hand to his forehead before he could so much as protest.

Ah.

Robbie had been caught.

Sportacus frowned, looking worried and a little hurt. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I-" Robbie struggled to answer. He was feeling significantly worse than he had before and he was starting to think that whatever he woke up with was just the beginning. "I wanted to go out with you. Is that a crime?" He took the moment to swipe at his nose, making him that much more pitiful and disgusting.

Sportacus stared at him with sympathy before taking Robbie's hand in his and leading him out of the lobby.

\-----

"You are just like Stephanie." Sportacus smiled fondly as they drove back to Robbie's. It was just starting to get dark. The girls were going to be disappointed when they return so early.

"Did you just compare me to your nine year-old daughter?"

"Yes I did. She purposefully doesn't tell me when she's sick because she doesn't want to skip school and things."

Robbie huffed, letting his head thump against the window. It felt cool against his skin, and he kind of wanted to sit there forever and let his body absorb the coldness, even though he was still shivering. Ugh, he hated fevers. He hated colds. He hated _being ill_.

"There's some tissues in the glove compartment." Sportacus offered.

It was only then that Robbie realized he had been breathing through his mouth for the car ride, sniffling thickly. Sportacus had already seen him puke before, during Christmas time, he didn't know why he was so worried about blowing his nose in front of him. He gave in to his blocked nose and pulled out some tissues.

"You're wonderful."

Sportacus giggled. "I know."

\-----

"You home ear-" Glanni got one good look at his brother and pressed his palm to his forehead. "Oh, Robbie... I told you! You know I did!"

Robbie shoved his brother's hand away with a growl as he and Sportacus walked into the house.

His date chuckled. "Yes, I decided to bring him home early," he said, arm wrapped around Robbie as they went to sit down. "Where's Ella and Stephanie?"

"Outside playing. Want me to call them in?"

 "No, it's okay. I might stay for a while." He pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around Robbie as he shamelessly laid his head on Sportacus' lap.

Before long, Robbie was fast asleep and warmer than he'd been all day.

 


End file.
